


I Can't Say No to an Invitation

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Embarrassment, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan ignores his bladder for a little too long, leading to some... interesting experiences with Remus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	I Can't Say No to an Invitation

Logan sighed. He had been writing and rewriting a perfect schedule for Thomas. He had a lot planned this week and he needed to fit everything into place in the most effective and least stressful way. However, it wasn't exactly an easy task. And Logan is quite the perfectionist on scheduling. So, he had been sitting at his desk for hours, only tearing his eyes away from the papers in front of him to take a sip of water, which Patton had kindly refilled from time to time before he went to sleep.

Of course, this intake of water was starting to make an impact on Logan after so long. Logan had no intention of leaving his desk until his work was done, even if his bladder was protesting. His belt was digging into his bladder, only making his desperation worse. On the outside, his desperation was barely noticeable, aside from his flushed face and crossed legs. But on the inside, he wanted so badly to shove his hands between his legs to relieve some of his desperation. He couldn't focus on the papers in front of him, but he kept trying. After 10 minutes, he had barely made any progress. As he tried to focus back in, he heard a familiar stomp of combat boots approaching him. Logan sighed.

"Looogaan! You've been working all day!" Remus pouts, huffing like a toddler, but he was smirking nonetheless. "Pay attention to me instead!" He demanded. Logan scoffed. "I have work to do, Remus. I'll pay attention to you when I'm done." Remus wasn't satisfied with this. Logan felt him grab the back of his chair before being spun around. The quick motion sent a jolt through Logan, causing him to leak a little into his boxers. Thankfully, it wasn't noticeable.

Logan quickly regains his composure and stares up at Remus, who has a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Well, more than normal, at least. Logan sighs. He doesn't want to ignore his boyfriend, and he wasn't getting much work done anyway. He just needed to use the bathroom first.

The moment Logan stands up however, Remus dragged him to his room. Logan does his best to not lose control as he's quickly pulled to the messy room. Remus had tried to take care of his room better for Logan, but it was still an awful mess as far as he was concerned.

Remus quickly crawled into bed, pulling Logan in with him. Remus pulled him into his lap, making Logan straddle him. Logan cursed to himself, leaking again as his legs are forced apart. His face was definitely red, though Remus likely thought it was for much different reasons. Logan bites his lip.

"Remus, I-"

Logan whimpers, feeling another leak escape. Remus looks at him, confused. Logan gasps as his bladder gives up. Logan covers his face as he feels the wetness spreading down his legs and into Remus's lap. He pants, his legs shaking with relief. As his stream stops, he wants nothing more than to hide in his room forever. 

"Logan," Remus says simply. "That was so hot!"

Logan uncovers his face. "Oh?" He says, confused. But then he rolls his eyes. "Oh, of course you'd be into this." Remus shifts his hips and Logan definitely can't ignore Remus's erection rubbing against him.

Remus grins. "How could I not be into this? You're so embarrassed and vulnerable and... wet!" Logan groans in embarrassment at Remus's words. "But it would've been even better to have you squirming in my lap until you piss all over both of us. Ooh, I just love seeing you squirm!" Remus grabs between Logan's legs and he can't help but whine. Logan thrusts his hips, whimpering as his cock rubs against the wet fabric. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, just unfamiliar. Remus smirks. "Neither of us are getting changed until I've had my fun." Logan nods. 

Remus is quick to take his cock out, stroking himself as he looks at just how perfect Logan looks. He wishes Logan hadn't been wearing black so he could see the wetness on his pants better. Logan starts removing his belt, looking at Remus for approval. Remus pulls Logan's hands away, removing the belt myself. "You know only I'm supposed to undress you." Remus tells him. Logan nods. "Sorry." 

Remus removes the belt, staring at it for a moment. He shakes his head. Maybe another time. 

Remus unbuttons Logan's pants excitedly. Logan shivers as his cock is exposed. Remus grins. "I just looove when you shiver like that." He strokes Logan, earning another shiver. "Yes, like that!"

Logan covers his mouth, holding back any noise as Remus starts jerking him off quickly. "Make some noise or I'll fuck you so hard you forget your own name." Remus demands. Logan smirks. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" Remus shrugs. "Less a threat, more a promise." Logan lets out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan. Remus fakes a frown. "Aww, now I don't get to fuck you." Logan laughs. "You can still do that anyway." Remus smirks. "Ooo, an invitation! I can't say no to that!"

Before he could process what was happening, Logan was off of Remus's lap, his ass in the air and his head shoved into a pillow. Remus, per usual, wastes no time getting undressed. Remus pulls Logan's pants and boxers down to his knees. Logan hears Remus rummaging through his nightstand, followed by the familiar pop of the cap on a bottle of lube. Logan gasps as Remus pushes a finger into him, then two, then three. Logan braces himself as he feels Remus push his cock inside him.

"O-oh!" Logan gasps. Remus grins as he thrusts quickly. Logan was already shaking underneath him and he's loving every second of it. 

"Fuck," Logan moans. "Remus, please."

"Please what?"

"Faster." Logan pants.

Remus complies. 

"Such a slut for me." Remus purrs. Logan just nods. Remus wraps his hand around Logan's cock, jerking him off in sync with his thrusts. 

"Such a good slut. I bet you'll only last a few more minutes like this, huh?" Remus teases. And he's right. After only a few minutes, Logan gasps loudly, his cum staining Remus's sheets. Remus keeps thrusting as he orgasms too, pulling out slowly to tease Logan. Remus admires him, his hole dripping with his cum.

Logan collapses, panting heavily. Remus sits down beside him. Logan soon realizes how ridiculous he must look and pulls his pants back up, cringing at the cold wetness.

Remus runs his fingers over the wet stain on his sheets left by Logan's cum. "I'm never cleaning this." Logan looks at him with distaste. "Remus, that's disgusting."

Remus laughs. "I'm disgusting? You're soaked in piss and full of my cum."

Logan laughs. "Point taken."


End file.
